Ghostly story
by Ichy-Bud
Summary: It starts with Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas in the Paths of Dead.... but it goes all wrong when Aragorn falls into the cliff.because of hundreds of skulls.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghostly Story:**

Eeyz people..

I just want you to know: I am Dutch so it's possible that I make a few faults in the story…but just please ignore them… ohw and when you see something between barks it means that I say something about the story…

BEFORE READING THE STORY U NEED TO READ THIS!

if you haven't seen the special extended edition and you don't want to know what scenes are added….you probably shouldn't want to read this!

_

* * *

__Chapter 1: _

This is a story about Aragorn and his mates…(Legolas and Gimli and a few others)

It starts with Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas in the Paths of Dead… They were just walking and they had their horses (accept for Gimli who cannot ride horses cause he's to small) next to them….

The surroundings were a bit ghostly, with every step they made they could here its echo.

And every time they walked a few steps a mountain suddenly came forwards. After walking for a while they came to an open place…well open, it was more a small square you know… and at the end of the square was a door or a gate.. Well whatever it was above it were old images carved into the stone…

"The way is shut, it was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it, the way is shut." Read Legolas and he shivered for a moment.

"Well let's just go back" said Gimli with a pale face. "That doesn't sound very nice does it?"

"NO! We have to go in there! I do not fear dead!" said Aragorn and went into the cave.

With this, he walks in and disappears into the darkness. Legolas and Gimli are left behind and watch in terror. Legolas

is the next one to step in ("of course because he's always doing that.. :P" chortles the writer). Only Gimli remains outside. and Gimli stayed in front of the door.

"Well this is something unheard of! An elf will go underground where a dwarf dare not!"

Gimli mumbled, and followed Legolas and Aragorn.

He came in a small hall (..If you could call it a hall at least..) It was so dark that he couldn't see where he walked and where the walls were. So he just put out his arms and started to try to feel the walls. But he couldn't, and bumped into one!

Bump! "Jesus Christ, Good lord" shouted Gimli and painfully rubbed over his head.

After a few minutes walking he found Aragorn and Legolas.

Together they walked on to a light but they didn't know where it came from so they just followed it. (Not very smart is it?)

It took a few more minutes but finally they came to a very large square. There was more light then in the halls but not enough to see everything clear and bright.

Aragorn had a torch and walked around to take a look at where they were.

"Who Entered my Domain!" Someone with a chilly voice said.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli looked up and searched for men but they couldn't find anyone.

But then a figure came forth and the tree mates saw it was a men but he kind of floated in the air (very creepy) and was very very pale! It was a ghost!...

"A ghost!" ("yes a ghost"… the writer chortles…) Gimli said, and stepped back.

The ghost began to speak with an very annoying voice:

"The way is shut, It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it, the way is shut!" (well that's the second time I hear that sentence)

"Yes.. yes…yes… we already fucking know that, dipshit!" Gimli said annoyed.

At the same time ,when the Ghost spoke those idiot words, came from every corner in the cave a polonaise of ghosts…(muhahaha… that must be cstupid to see :P)

"now you must die" de king of the ghosts said, and smiled so you could see the back of his mouth.

"weirdo" Gimli mumbled and looked to Legolas who didn't smile but looked more like he could kill the damn ghost.

"I summon you to fulfil your oath." Aragorn said.

"None, but the king of Gondor may command me!" the king of the dead shouted.

The ghost took his long sword and made an appearance movement to kill Aragorn.

Aragorn readies Andúril for the strike. The King swings his sword but Aragorn tries to block the blow but the blade of the king is already on Aragorn's arm.

The ghost his sword went through Aragorn's and hit him in his arm. Aragorn moved back and bound the wound with a piece of his shirt.

"shit! Wrong sword!" Aragorn shouted. And took his other sword from his belt.

He walked straight to the Ghost and took hold of him.

"the blade was broken!" the ghost said with an scared and amazed face.

"it has been re-made" Aragorn said and turned to the other ghosts "fight for me! And regain your honour! Fight! And I will hold you odes for filled! What say you?"

No-one answered…

"We are wasting time, Aragorn. They won't fight for us. They are too lazy. They had no honour in life, they have none now in death." Gimli whispered to Aragorn.

Slowly the ghosts disappeared. They could hear the king of the death laugh… (He must be high or something…)

The cave was empty again…and the echo of the king of the ghost's laugh was still audible….

Silence took over and Aragorn felt stupid…he didn't complete the mission and now they have no hope anymore…

They stood there for a while.. until….

"What is that sound? Can you hear it?" Legolas said and looked afraid to Aragorn.

"yes, I can hear it too! That doesn't sound very good does it?" Aragorn said with fear.

Gimli looked up to Aragorn and could see the fear in his eyes.

"Let's go out of here!" Gimli shouted.

But it was too late!

The cave began to shake and fell apart. A huge castle (it looks like it at least) broke down and thousand of skulls came out of the 'castle'.

"Run!" Aragorn shouted and ran to the other side of the cave…but the skulls kept coming and the way was blocked….so they ran through them…

Alas, there was a cliff and the skulls pushed so hard that they couldn't grasp on the walls…

Aragorn felt that he was driven away in the river of skulls and fell in the cliff…. (ooww not good!)

* * *

I will post the next chapter as soon as posible but i cannot promiss that it wil be next week...

you'll have to wait...


	2. Chapter 2

**At first:**

Answers to the reviews:

Almenel: yes, I'm sorry, I will do my best to keep me on that.

.:Kitsune:. (Iris): heej irisje! Lol hè ... jah ik zal snel updaten.

Anonymous: sorry! Didn't want to insult your religion…

Tommylover: yes…u will get answers soon… but I don't promise that it will be in this chapter…

**And Second:**

READ THE DAMN PAGE! Muhahahah… srry… I'm a bit crazy today..

_Chapter 2:_

**Mention this:**

_Words written like this are thoughts._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aragorn's POV.:**

"I felled the skulls all over me and I can only remember a hard 'bang!' on the floor. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't, my legs and arms were all hurting and I felled dizzy. I don't know how long I was laying there but it must be at least one hour. When I finally woke up, I smelled a disgusting smell. I cannot describe it but it was terrible. I realized that I was all alone in a creepy dark place with high walls. I also realized that Legolas and Gimli were up there somewhere and they must have thought that I was dead or something…"

Aragorn stood up and tried to stand on his feet but his right knee was to painful. He fell down at the cold ground.

"_this is not good_. _Where the hell am I? how deep did I fell? It's too dark in here."_

"Legolas! Gimli! Are you up there! Can anyone hear me!" _"no answer. Would they stay, up there, and wait till they can reach me? Or will they go on without me? Anyway I **do** need to go on."_

He tried to stand again and this time it went okay.

"I tried to see, but I could only see a small light. I had no choice but to walk to the light. The walls around me were large and very high. I walked about 5 minutes with pauses because it was hard to walk with a painful knee. I was still very dizzy and I tried to stay awake but darkness took hold of me and I fell on the cold ground again."

He laid on the ground for a few minutes and awoke when he heard a sound. Not soft but not hard as well.

"I heard the sound and I woke up. The noise came from the same point as the light. So I started to walk again. I couldn't help it. I am very curious. Finally after a few more minutes walking, I reached the light. It was a door with a key hole. From behind the door I heard the sound that I heard before. I opened the door and saw that I found myself in another hall. I went crazy and pushed myself against the wall. I fell down on the ground again and started to think about that I probably would never return to Gondor. I sat there for a while."

Suddenly the sound returned.

"_There is that sound again! What on middle earth could it be? I opened my eyes and searched for it. I walked to the other side of the room. The room wasn't big it was 23 feet by 23 feet at most. On the other side I saw another door. _Ohw please! Those doors are making me sick! _But I had to open this door." _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Legolas' POV:**

'There were skulls everywhere, I couldn't see Aragorn and Gimli so I started to shout:

"GIMLI! ARAGORN?" I repeated that for a few seconds and after a while I heard someone shouting back: "LEGOLAS?" I recognized the voice. It was Gimli. I walked through the skulls trying not to fall down in a large cliff on my right. After a couple of times tripping and crunching I managed to get next to Gimli.'

"Have you seen Aragorn?" I asked Gimli worried.

"No, perhaps he fell down or… I don't know…" Gimli said and his eyes rolled through the surroundings.

"_No, that was impossible; Aragorn could never have fallen in that cliff"_

I tried to comfort myself with that thought. Gimli and I agreed to search for Aragorn but we couldn't find him anywhere. He seemed to be vanished suddenly.

"ARAGORN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" I shouted and closed my eyes for a sec.

I saw Gimli walking to the cliff. He looked down but probably couldn't see anything. Gimli turned around and looked at me as if someone had died or something. I saw Gimli opening his mouth but no words came out. Than he closed his mouth again and walked away from the cliff.

"_No, no, no, I don't want to believe that! I DON'T!"_ but deep inside I knew that Gimli was right and that Aragorn had to be fallen down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gimli's POV:**

'I felled dizzy and I tried to stand up but my head was still spinning around. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. The surroundings were still a bit spinning but after a few seconds I got my normal view back. But now I was having this very annoying beep in my ears.

"_damn, what happened?" _I asked myself and tried to find Legolas and Aragorn. But they were out of my sight.'

'And one moment from the other I felled dizzy again and the light got smaller and smaller, I realized that my eyes were closing but it was already to late…'

'I heard some noise and I found out that I was fainted but I heard the noise again and this time louder. "GIMLI!ARAGORN!" That was Legolas' voice, I recognized it.'

"LEGOLAS!" 'I shouted back.'

'I heard some crunching and cursing and the next moment I saw Legolas coming towards me.'

'I heard Legolas talking to me and I figured out that he was asking if I had seen Aragorn.

"No, perhaps he fell down or… I don't know…" I respond. I looked in Legolas eyes and saw fear and worry, so I started to worry about Aragorn too.'

'I looked around trying to find a sign of Aragorn, perhaps his sword or his belt. But I couldn't find anything.'

'Then, of a sudden. I heard Legolas shouting for Aragorn. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down.'

'"_I want to be sure if he fell down in that cliff" _I thought and I felled that my legs took me to the edge of the cliff. I looked down. _"nobody there"_ I thought, _"Only darkness"_.

I raised my head and turned to Legolas.'

'I wanted to tell Legolas that I saw no-one down in the cliff, but when I opened my mouth I just couldn't bring it over my lips. I decided that I'd better close my mouth again and I walked away from the edge of the cliff.'


End file.
